Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship 2006: Game Glitches
Effects * Using "Power Bond" to summon "UFOroid Fighter" does not result in taking any damage at end of turn, presumably because "UFOroid Fighter"'s ATK is listed as '?' rather than a number. *If your "D.D. Survivor" is removed from play while control is switched, it is Special Summoned back to the opponent's field instead of your own. * When Chainsaw Insect attacks directly, the opponent still draws a card. (This is not quite a glitch, as this is the OCG ruling. The text presented was the TCG text.) * Having 3 "Batteryman C" on the field in face-up attack position time will cause that ATK of all face-up Machine-Type monsters is increased by 4500 instead of 1500. * A player could use the effect of "The Agent of Creation - Venus" as often as the player wanted, whether the player had any Mystical Shine Ball's in his or her deck or not. This led to a player at the Yu-Gi-Oh video game championships to get first place, using Venus along with "Reversal Quiz" and "Black Pendant" for a FTK in all of his games. * You can't clear the game (the last booster is unattainable) because the "Huge Revolution" challenge in the Theme Duel menu has a glitch - even if you win the Duel after successfully activating that card, the game will register as you did not successfully activate it. * "Legendary Jujitsu Master"'s effect activates while it's in Attack Position. * "Grave Ohja" can be attacked when there is a face-down Defense Position monster if "Staunch Defender" has been activated. * When you activate "Dragged Down into the Grave", if the card your opponent chooses is a Dark World monster, it is treated as having been discarded by your opponent. Due to this, the second effects of monsters like "Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World" will activate. *Solemn Judgement is not allowed to activate when it should at many times. * "Magic Cylinder" is unaffected by "Royal Decree". * "Shadow Ghoul" is mistakenly categorized as a Nomi monster in your Card Pool, presumably because of its counterpart, Wall Shadow. *"Dandylion" is a Warrior-Type monster. * When you activate "Elemental Hero Erikshieler's" effect while there is a Fusion Monster removed from play, all the Fusion Monsters removed from play are sent to your Main Deck instead of your Extra Deck. * You can discard Spell Cards or Trap Cards to destroy 0 ATK monster with the effect of Armed Dragon LV7 *Level 6 monsters cannot be destroyed by "Roulette Barrel"'s effect. *In the Theme Duel "Token", you can achieve it having Summoned only 10 Tokens. Incorrect Names * "Golden Homunculus" is known as "Homunculus Gold". * "Shrink" is known as "Collapse". * "Elemental Hero Mudballman" is known by its French name, "Elemental Hero Madballman". * "Elemental Hero Electrum" is known by its Spanish name, "Elemental Hero Erikshieler". * "Five-Headed Dragon" is known by its original Japanese Name, "F.G.D." (Five God Dragon). * "Fiend's Sanctuary" is known by its original Japanese name, "Devil's Sanctuary". * "Mist Body" is called "Mistobody" * "Exxod, Master of The Guard" is known by its original Japanese name, "Guardian Exode". * "Helios - The Primordial Sun" is known as "The Ancient Sun Helios". * "Helios Duo Megistus" is known as "Helios Duo Megiste". *"Helios Trice Megistus" is known as "Helios Tris Megiste". * "Canyon" is known by its original Japanese Name, "Fault Zone". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship Tournament 2006